


give me the greenlight

by lukeisababe



Series: one-shots [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, blowjob, red haired michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeisababe/pseuds/lukeisababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you like it?” </p><p>“Do I..” Calum trails off in disbelief. It's no secret that red is his favourite colour on Michael. “Fuck, you know I do.” </p><p>Michael smirks then and wiggles his eyebrows. “Got time to come in then?” He asks before he leans forward to whisper in Calum's ear. “Want you to fuck my mouth so bad.” </p><p>or the one where michael dyes his hair red again and calum can't control himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me the greenlight

“Michael! What's taking so...oh. Your hair is red.” Calum points out when Michael finally opens the door to his hotel room.

“No shit, Sherlock. Way to point out the obvious.” Michael replies with raised eyebrows before he starts fidgeting and brings his hand up to tug slightly at the ends of his hair. “Do you like it?” 

“Do I..” Calum trails off in disbelief. It's no secret that red is his favourite colour on Michael. “Fuck, you know I do.” 

Michael smirks then and wiggles his eyebrows. “Got time to come in then?” He asks before he leans forward to whisper in Calum's ear. “Want you to fuck my mouth so bad.” 

“Fuck.” Calum curses as he feels his dick twitch inside his pants. “You can't just say shit like that.” 

Michael reaches forward and palms Calum through his jeans causing the dark haired boy to gasp in pleasure. “Do you want to come in or not?” 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, I do.” Calum immediately replies and starts pushing Michael backwards until they're both in the room and he can slam the door shut behind him and lean against it. “Get on your knees.” He demands. 

“Oh, I love it when you're bossy.” Michael says with a quick wink before he drops to his knees and starts to unbutton Calum's jeans. He's in the middle of pulling down the zipper when a hand in his hair makes him stop. Then there's a harsh tugging and he moans in surprise. “Fuck. C'mon Cal, let me suck you. Need to taste you.” 

Calum's only reply is to shove his jeans and underwear down in one go, his hard cock springing free and slapping against his stomach. The tip is red and already leaking precum as Michael grasps the bas and lean forward to lick along the big vein running from the base to the tip, leaving a strip of saliva behind. He focuses on the head at first, twirling his tongue around it and lapping up every single drop that's been leaking before he swallows it down. He keeps going until his mouth meets his fist and then pulls off to take a breath. 

Calum is staring down at his friend in awe as Michael swallows him down again, moving up and down the shaft until he can remove his fist and swallow him down completely, nose buried in the hair Calum hasn't had the time to shave yet. “Fuck Mikey. So good. You were fucking born for this.” 

Michael pulls off with a wet pop and sits back on the back of his legs, palming his own erection through his jeans. “Fuck my mouth Cal. Please. I can take it.” He begs and opens his mouth wide, waiting for Calum to make the first move.

Calum only hesitates for a second before he grips Michael's newly dyed hair tightly in his fist. He'd been too lost in pleasure at first, but now that he's really noticing it, it's so obvious why red haired Michael is his favourite. It's in the way the coulor compliments his green eyes and pale skin. The way it makes his already red lips, shine even stronger. It's in the way Calum's tan hand looks fisting it as Michael stares at him with big and lustful eyes, his mouth open as wide as it goes, begging for Calum. 

“Fuck.” Calum groans as he finally guides himself forward into Michael's tight heat. He starts slow, barely pushing forward before pulling back again and repeating the action. His hand is still gripping Michael's hair like his life depends on it, his knuckles turning white with the force of his hold. 

Michael whines then, tries to take more of Calum into his mouth, but the other boy stops him quickly. “I set the pace here Michael, not you. Do you want me to fuck your mouth or not? Make you choke on my dick until you can't breathe and won't be able to speak and everyone will know what you've been up too, how you were begging for it.” 

Michael moans loudly at the words and it sends waves of pleasure through Calum's entire body. “Shit.” He thrusts forward in one quick motion until he's completely buried in Michael's mouth, feels his throat tighten around him as tears well in his eyes and he's breathing harshly through his nose. Calum doesn't let him rest as he pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in again, repeating the action over and over until Michael is completely red in the face, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

There's a familiar tightening in Calum's stomach as he watches Michael take him down his throat with what looks like close to no effort at all. “Shit, fuck. Gonna come.” Calum moans as he pulls out and Michael closes his eyes just as the first string of cum hits his cheek and then his eye. Calum pumps himself a few times as he finishes off and guides himself back into Michael's mouth, let's the red haired boy lick him clean until it's too much for him to take and he slumps back against the door and slides down until he's seated on the floor across from Michael. 

Michael wipes a thumb across his cum covered eyelid and swallows it down around a moan before he opens his eyes again. Calum can't stop staring at his red, swollen lips. “Fuck Mikey, that was amazing. Fucking born for it.” 

“That good, huh?” Michael croaks and Calum groans as his dick twitches again, knowing he's the reason Michael can barely talk. The red haired boy just smirks smugly at him. 

“Shut up.” Calum whines as he stands up on shaky legs and pulls his pants up. “Get dressed. We have to leave in-” He checks his phone and curses. “15 minutes ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is pretty shit, I wrote it at work after I saw michael's hair and I haven't done any proof reading and I obviously suck at writing smut. 
> 
> I will get on with the prompts you sent me soon enough, I've just been so busy!


End file.
